


Przepaść

by Martius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mamusia Holmes, Nie patrz w dół, Sherlock w pobliżu okna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martius/pseuds/Martius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock nie rozumie Sherlocka i gubi się w sherlockowej głowie. John również nie rozumie. Bo czasem tak po prostu jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepaść

**Author's Note:**

> Tak właśnie kończą się próby pisania, kiedy człowiek ma mnóstwo rzeczy do roboty i nie chce robić żadnej z nich, a do tego przed chwilą czytał Iwaszkiewicza ^^'  
> Ogromnie dziękuję mojej przyjaciółce, która mimo natłoku własnych spraw znalazła czas, aby efekty owych prób sprawdzić.
> 
> Bardzo zależy mi na informacji zwrotnej i będę wdzięczna za każdą jej formę, szczególnie za (konstruktywną) krytykę. 
> 
> Życzę miłego czytania :)

Powietrze w mieszkaniu było chłodne, suche i martwe. Nie potrafił powiedzieć czemu, ale wiedział, że takie właśnie było. Okropnie go to frustrowało, cały ten bezruch, brak życia. Nie mógł spać. A do tego dopadł go nadmiar myśli i znów nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. Czuł się troszeczkę tak, jakby siedział w kinie na bardzo realistycznym horrorze, podczas sceny, gdy główny bohater robi coś wyjątkowo głupiego. Tyle że nie mógł zasłonić oczu, zatkać uszu, a obrazy przewijały się niekontrolowanie do wtóru okropnych wrzasków: coraz to nowsze, coraz bardziej żywe i coraz bliżej niego.

Mały Sherlock wspiął się na czubki palców, by wpuścić do środka trochę świeżego powietrza. Ledwo dosięgał do klamki, ale w końcu udało mu się podskoczyć i ją przekręcić, a następnie, wsuwając palce w szczelinę pomiędzy oknem a framugą, otworzyć je na oścież. Dumny ze swego dokonania, zerkał przez chwilę na szare, październikowe niebo, mając nadzieję dojrzeć choć przebłysk błękitu. Na próżno. Było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, a choć świat jaśniał nikłym porannym blaskiem, słońce wciąż tkwiło gdzieś w ukryciu, nieosiągalne dla jego ciekawskich oczu. Na wschód trzeba było poczekać. Odrobinę rozczarowany chłopiec zacisnął usta i wyrzucił rączki wysoko nad głowę, chwytając brzeg parapetu. Oparł jedną stopę na kaloryferze, drugą wybił się tak mocno, jak tylko umiał i po parunastu sekundach stękania oraz majtania nogami, był już na górze. Och, tu było znacznie lepiej. Prawda, może zimno - Sherlock ze zdziwieniem zauważył, iż cały się trzęsie - ale delikatny podmuch wiatru muskający jego policzki zdecydowanie był tego warty. Uśmiechnął się i przymknął powieki. Nareszcie coś fizycznego, czego mógł się uczepić.

Podsunął się bliżej framugi i oparł dłoń na chłodnym metalowym parapecie po zewnętrznej stronie. Zastygł niebezpiecznie wychylony i rozejrzał się wokół. A potem zrobił to, czego ponoć, gdy kroczy się nad przepaścią, robić nigdy nie wolno - skierował wzrok w dół. Dom, w którym mieszkała rodzina Holmesów był dość duży, dwupiętrowy, a do tego Sherlock zajmował niewielki pokoik na poddaszu. Z pokaźnej wysokości maluch ujrzał ogród skalny, którego Mamusia Holmes doglądała z zapałem zdecydowanie większym, niż tym poświęcanym na doglądanie Sherlocka. Gdyby teraz spadł, pewnie uderzyłby głową w jeden z dużych szarych kamieni, których chłopiec na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie lubił, bo wyglądały według niego za surowo. Jego krew przesiąkłaby czarne loki i poplamiła mamusine astry...

Potrząsnął lekko głową, jak gdyby chciał wyrzucić nieproszoną myśl, a włosy załaskotały go w twarz. Lecz jednak dalej patrzył w dół zahipnotyzowanym wzrokiem. Myślał, wciąż myślał, o wszystkim, o czym nie powinien, a głosy w jego głowie wcale nie cichły. Stwierdził, że wie, czemu nie powinno się patrzeć w dół. Ale było za późno, on już to uczynił.

I chciał tylko, żeby ta kakofonia zamilkła, pragnął ręki, która zasłoniłyby jego oczy przed strasznymi obrazami i ramienia, które objęłoby go w uspokajającym geście, tak, by czuł się bezpieczny.

W sumie, ziemia też mogłaby go objąć swymi ramionami, zasłonić oczy, wypełnić uszy- może zupełna cisza byłaby lepsza od tego, co teraz. Bo różnica między górą przepaści a dołem jest taka, że gdy się jest na górze, to zwykle chce się być na dole.

Sherlock wychylił się jeszcze mocniej, balansował całym ciałem na krawędzi, wciąż wpatrując się w chropowatą powierzchnię kamienia.

I nagle spostrzegł, że to nie kamień, lecz grafitowa tekstura ulicy przy Baker Street. Poczuł na nadgarstku mocny uścisk, szarpnięcie do tyłu. Nie był już sześcioletnim chłopcem, przytłoczonym własnymi myślami. A może właśnie był? Może tak na prawdę nigdy nie dorósł?

Upadł na wznak na dywan, mrugając z zaskoczeniem i wpatrując się w dobrą twarz Johna. Tak, nie było lepszego słowa na określenie czegokolwiek, co należało do Watsona, niż "dobry". Choć może tej dobroci nie podkreślał złowrogi wyraz, który emanował teraz z rysów doktora.

\- Na litość Boską, Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz?!

Zamrugał raz jeszcze, z braku innych pomysłów i powoli usiadł, wciąż wbijając spojrzenie w przyjaciela.

\- Ja... Nie wiem - nie zamierzał brzmieć na zagubionego, ale tak właśnie wyszło. Potarł czoło powolnym ruchem, czując się, jakby ktoś wyrwał go z transu. Dno, dno przepaści, chciał zobaczyć, jak jest na dole.

Ale uścisk Johna, wciąż otaczający jego nadgarstek, był zdecydowany, rzeczywisty. Wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnym wzrokiem, w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia. Bo John czasem nie rozumiał Sherlocka i Sherlock też czasem nie rozumiał samego siebie. Bywało tak, że pewne rzeczy pozostawały niewyjaśnione. Niekiedy doktor nie potrafił porozmawiać z Sherlockiem czy mu pomóc, gdyż tak dzieje się wyłącznie w bajkach. Przyjaciel nie zawsze umiał zasłonić oczy detektywa. Każdy sam niesie swoje brzemię. Ale John był. Ciepłym milczeniem zagłuszał wrzaski, uśmiechem przysłaniał gonitwę obrazów. Wywracał świat o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, sprawiał, że góra była dołem, więc Sherlock mógł tylko piąć się ku niebu. Wszystko to było zupełnie pokręcone i bez sensu, ale dla Sherlocka nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

Bo kiedy jest się na dole przepaści, to wtedy z kolei chce się być na górze. Uścisk Johna nie dawał mu spaść - i tylko to liczyło się naprawdę.


End file.
